


The End

by ilcuoreardendo



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: M/M, Trapped, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charley, Peter, how it might one day end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written (a long while back) and posted at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com/) for the anonymously given prompt "wide open spaces."

 

It’s over. 

Charley knows it before he even reaches the car. 

From his vantage on top of the hill, he can see the raised hood, the belts and wires spilling out of the engine like entrails, dripping various and viscous fluids on the packed dirt that makes up the road. 

He’s too far from civilization. Not far enough away from the abandoned house or the smell of vampire-ash and blood (his and that of the feeder humans he couldn’t save) that hangs around him. 

The fields on both sides of the road roll out flat and empty for miles under the purpling sky. There are no trees, no outcroppings, no cover. 

Nowhere to hide. 

So when the weight hits him from behind, bears him down into the dirt, he lets it happen. He knows who’s come stalking him, who’s destroyed his means of escape. It’s only fair, really. He came here for Peter and now Peter’s come for him. 

“Charley.” It’s been nearly a year, but Peter’s voice is just as Charley remembers it. It shouldn’t be. It should be smooth, cold, sepulchral. A dead voice for a dead man. 

That long lean body stretches out over him, legs tangling, hips pressed to hips, chest to back. Peter breathes against Charley’s hair, follows that with a wet flick of his tongue against Charley’s ear. “You really shouldn’t have come.”

 


End file.
